


Feeling Younger in my Mind

by HYPERFocused



Series: Ella-Verse [14]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Genetic Engineering, Halloween Costumes, Happy Clark/Lex, Holidays, Kid Fic, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, President Lex, Riftless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finalizing October holiday plans in the Kent-Luthor White House.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Younger in my Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supergrover24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergrover24/gifts).



> Author notes: story set in what I came to call my [Ella-verse](http://archiveofourown.org/series/25526) , in which Lex is President, we all know what Clark does. They are married and have two children, Ella (named after Lex's beloved nanny, Pamela,) who is sixteen, and the biological child of Lex, and Chloe Sullivan, who carried her, and Nathan, named after Clark's father, who miraculously is Clark's child, genetically. As such, he's been able to lift himself a few feet off the ground since he was a toddler. Clark won't admit to being a little jealous about this.
> 
> It's been seven years since I wrote for the Ella-verse. Call it a fit of nostalgia. Jodie, this is for you.  
> 

"So Halloween is coming up. Any ideas how you guys are going to dress up?" Lex asked, one early October afternoon. He was still kind of a kid at heart, and gleefully plotted holiday pranks at the White House that would have done an evil mastermind proud. Luckily, there were about 30 parts mastermind to 1 part evil in him. Just enough to keep Clark on his toes.

"Daaa _aad_ I'm sixteen. I don't do costumes. Or trick or treat."

"Don't be silly, Ella. You always loved trick or treating." Lex frowned at her. "At least you used to love it when your father and I took you guys."

"And you're never too old for costumes. _We_ have a lot of fun picking out who or what we want to be." Clark didn't much like this new, pissy side to his once sweet, only daughter.

It was true. Yes, Clark spent a good chunk of his time dressed in a costume whose color scheme Lex once compared to a kindergartners' s art project. But he still liked to pretend to be someone else. Lex always had really creative and cool ideas for them (and even more creative plans for the two of them after the kids were sent off to their rooms to work, or sleep, off their sugar highs).

"Yes, well, all the secret service kind of takes the fun away. I liked it better when it could be just us. I mean, it's not like I was ever in any kind of danger." She gave Clark a look that made him grateful that an eye-roll wasn't deadly.

"Yeah, Smelly Ellie's too old to dress up. Or maybe she's just too boring." Nate chimed in. "I'm not, though."

"Your sister is neither old, nor boring. You're both fascinating, and just as mature as you should be," Lex assured them.

"So now that we've established that we're all doing costumes, let's see if we can come up with something good."

"We could go as you guys, and you could go as us," was Nate's suggestion.

"Going as Superman probably isn't a good idea, kiddo," Clark told him. "You remember nobody's supposed to know he's me." It was only recently that Nate had been trusted with the big secret, and it had partially been because Clark and Lex knew it wouldn't be long before he put the "Hey, I can float a little," together with "So can our good friend Superman, who kind of looks like Daddy."

"I didn't mean SuperDad. I _know_ that's a secret. Just like I know not to float where anyone can see me. I'm nine! I'm not a baby."

"So, what did you have in mind?" Lex asked.

"This could really work," Ella interjected."Not bad, Nate-bait. Pretty smart for a little twerp."

"Don't call your brother names," Clark admonished.

"It isn't lady-like," Lex added.

"Whatever..." Ella sighed. "Okay, booger, you explain it." She had the grace to tilt her head apologetically at the last nick-name, so they let it go.

 

"Ella can get one of those bald caps, and wear a suit, and pretend to be busy and important, and daddy can put on a goofy red wig, and some make-up and dress like a dumb teenager."

"Who are you calling dumb, brat. And my hair isn't goofy."

"You're right, it's more Ronald McDonald."

"Both of you, stop that." Lex said, but Clark could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"Anyway, I could put on some dorky glasses, and a jacket that doesn't quite fit, and pretend to be a klutz. And dad could dress up like a kid. Maybe wear my Warrior Angel backpack."

Clark kindly refrained from pointing out that Lex had a backpack just like it.

"I don't know if the American public wants to see President Luthor in a dress," Clark said.

"Who are you kidding, Clark, of course they do. It'll be late night fodder for weeks, which isn't necessarily a bad thing."

"Okay, well, it'll take a little planning," Clark said, before disappearing and coming immediately back with a big bag from a Smallville costume shop."I know, I could have gone anywhere.I just like to send a little business back home when I can."

* * *

  
Halloween went off without a hitch. President Ella Kent-Luthor was the hit of her school's party, though the real President was relieved to know that his little girl wouldn't get into the same kinds of trouble he had as a teen.

Nate' s reporter outfit was priceless, Lex thought. Complete with press pass, and crumpled hat. Kid Clark looked good, too. Though Lex thoughtfully failed to mention that he didn't look all that different from Lex's earliest memory of Clark in Smallville.

Clark felt kind of silly, which was exactly the opposite of how his husband looked. Lex could always pull of whatever look he wanted. Luckily for Clark's peace of mind, and both of their libido, Lex in drag didn't really remind Clark of their daughter at all.

So once Superman had returned from Xraying all the trick or treaters' candy, Clark returned home to the man he loved, secure in the knowledge that any tricks Lex got up to were sure to be a treat.


End file.
